


New Reign

by silver_drip



Series: Treasures of Asgard [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki chooses to fight Thor on the Bifrost with one of Odin's own tricks. It changes everything.





	New Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanecShannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanecShannon/gifts).



> Banged this baby out today ;D

* * *

 

“Loki, this is madness!” Thor shouted, blustering as he always did—No, he hadn’t changed, yet he had reclaimed Mjolnir. Odin had put another rigged test before his favorite. Odin would never let him suffer, never let him fail. 

A witty remark was on the tip of Loki’s tongue, but instead he raised Gungnir and mirrored one of Odin’s last act. He slammed the butt of the spear down, bright light mixing with the violent glow of the Casket. Thor was slammed back against the wall, his armor dissipating as his godhood was torn from him. 

Mjolnir fell from Thor’s hand, unheard over the power of the Bifrost putting an end to one of Asgard’s greatest enemies. 

In an afterthought Loki unfroze Heimdall and took his godhood from one second to the next. Thor stood on shaky legs. Loki didn’t hesitate to send them both to the dungeons. 

The roaring of the Bifrost and Casket didn’t allow any thoughts to fester for more than a moment. It felt like a hollow victory. He shouldn’t be surprised. Odin had stacked the deck against him. 

Loki never stood a chance. He was only a relic to be used. And the one person he trusted above all, Frigga, had known and said nothing. 

The whirring died down. Jotunheim was no more. 

Loki reclaimed the Casket, burying it deep in a futile effort to forget it. 

He teleported to the room Odin laid in. Frigga was back there again, hand clasped with Odin’s and eyes unseeing. 

“Mother,” the word tasted bitter on his tongue. Her lies colored all their past interactions into something sinister. 

“My son,” as she spoke she didn’t look away from Odin. 

Loki’s lips thinned. “You are to be confined to your rooms until the Jotun threat is eliminated.”

Finally, she looked up at him. “My place is beside the All-Father.” 

Loki didn’t deem fit to respond. He motioned for the guards to take her away. 

She said nothing as she left. After a moment’s time he sent the other guards to go outside of the room. They followed his orders. Unlike Thor and his friends, the general populous had accepted him as regent-king since Frigga had openly supported him and they knew that Thor’s actions had paved the way for another war with Jotunheim.

After a moment, Loki went to Odin’s side, taking the seat Frigga had just vacated. He stared at Odin, the god who had once shaken Yggdrasil with his every footstep. He looked small now, like the old man he was pretending not to be. 

He had never loved Loki. He’d stacked the odds against him until Loki was buried and forgotten. 

“I never wanted to be king,” Loki said, his voice emotionless. “I’d only wanted to stand with Thor as an equal, yet you would never allow that. How you and Frigga must have laughed. I can see no greater joke than a Jotun pretending to be a prince of Asgard.” He leaned closer. It almost looked like Odin’s eye had fluttered. “I killed them all, but you will never see me as worthy. I know that now.” Loki reached for Odin’s face, his hand shaking. “I won’t be cast aside any longer. I won’t be your puppet.” He covered Odin’s mouth and nose. “I never wanted the throne, but it’s better than the alternative.” 

How peacefully he went. It was almost a shame for a warrior to lose to something as simple as suffocation. 

When the deed was done, he neither felt joy nor sorrow. 

Did it count as patricide? Or just regicide? Not that it mattered. He covered the murder up with a preservation spell and another to make him appear alive. A death so close to when Frigga was sent away would raise questions. 

He felt like a shadow of himself as he left, drifting to the throne room. On the throne, he could see all as Heimdall could before Loki made him mortal. 

As he expected, Jotunheim was no more. Like a cracked egg its rich resources were exposed—minerals that Asgard could benefit from. He would send miners to the bigger chunks. 

He called for the royal scribe. All would know of his victory by sundown. 

In the dungeon, Thor was banging on the clear wall of his cell. No noise got through to the guards though. His face was red with rage. Heimdall was impassive as always in a different cell. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were trying to storm the dungeon to once again go against the will of the king. 

If they wanted in the dungeon so much, then so be it. 

With a tap of Gungnir on the ground he put them each in a different cell. 

His gaze turned to Frigga. She was in her room weaving. Her lips were pinched, giving away her worry. 

A wave of power drew Loki’s eyes to the courtyard of the palace. A woman with black hair and dark clothes stood there. Green magic not so different than his own pooled from her hands before blasting outward. The guards that were swarming towards her were knocked back. 

On instinct he teleported there, standing ready to fight this newest threat—But as black swords appeared in her hands, she paused.

“You who has taken my birthright, name yourself!” Her voice held an authority that matched only Odin’s. But Loki wasn’t cowed. 

Loki’s grip on Gungnir tightened. “You demand my name, but do not give your own? Such rudeness is unbecoming of one who claims Asgard as their own!” Loki sent the might of Gungnir at her, yet she easily batted it aside. 

“Has all of Asgard forgotten my name?! Forgotten their banished daughter?!” A shadow fell over them. Loki stumbled backwards as a dragon of red and gold landed behind her, breathing sweltering fire into the air. “I am Hela Odindottir, Goddess of Death, and I wield the All-Force!”

Immeasurable golden power knocked Loki back and into unconsciousness. 

*

Loki woke up in his own bed. He was sore, but alive. In less than a second he’d remembered all that had happened.

Frigga was surprisingly at his side, holding vigil as she had done for Odin before him. 

“What happened after I blacked out?” he asked while sitting up. 

Frigga gave him a sad smile. “Your father’s first-born child has returned.”

Loki bit down on the  _ He’s not my father! _ Insead, he focused on the matter at hand. “Why have we not heard of her before?”  _ What other secrets has Odin kept? _

“She has solidified her rule as you slept.” Loki almost laughed. He hadn’t even kept his title as king for half an hour. Before that he’d only barely held onto the title regent-king. Did the Norns conspire against him? Or was this one more snub by Odin? Not that it mattered. 

“What of Thor?” Knowing him, he’d probably already tricked her into believing his rash ways were somehow noble.

“I’m not certain. All I know is that you both are to present yourselves.” Frigga’s eyes were downcast. “She is sending me back to Vanaheim.” The question was clear on Loki’s face. “No, she is not my daughter. The All-Father remarried after the first queen died.”

Without thinking, Loki grasped her hand, not wanting her to go. He reeled in that instinct. She wasn’t his mother either, and had lied to him all his life. He didn’t let his anger show. No need to give up the game just yet. Besides, what was one lie in the face of all she had done?

“What do you think she’ll do to us?” 

Frigga shrinked in on herself. “I have no idea. The All-Father cast a spell after she was banished, destroying all memories of her and anything that referred to her.” 

Hiding his mistake. Odin was truly a coward.

“I only hope that the promise of war if she harms the two of you will be enough to stay her hand,” Frigga said. Loki had no delusions though. Frigga’s brother, King Frey, would not risk his realm over two people. Vanaheim had been under Asgard’s rule too long to even consider rebellion. 

Loki contemplated the situation. If this Hela held love for Odin, Loki would continue playing the part of his son. If she despised him, revealing his heritage could be enough to save him. There was also the matter of him ‘stealing’ her throne. He would have to use his silver-tongue to sooth that unfortunate beginning. 

Another part of Loki felt tension uncurling in his chest, even though the situation might now prove dire. He was no longer Odin’s thumb and had no obligation to hold the throne. He could be free…

A knock on his chambers’ door broke him away from his thoughts. Without his leave, the door opened. Instead of the gold armor of the Einherjar he was greeted by a skeletal warrior in black armor with loose flesh and hollow eyes. Four of them. 

“I will visit you as soon as I can, Loki,” Frigga said while standing. He could think of no parting words that weren’t filled with venom. Instead, he chose to remain silent. She gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

Two guards took her while the other pair stayed. One spoke in a raspy voice that he was to prepare himself to meet the queen. It didn’t take Loki long, nor did he dally. 

Outside of the throne room he was met by more guards and Thor. Loki could tell that his powers hadn’t been returned to him. He wasn’t in chains. 

“Brother! What have you done?!” Thor shouted while nearing him. He was an inch taller than Loki, but without access to his godhood and Mjolnir he no longer was an imposing figure.

“Many things. You should try to be more specific,” Loki needled. 

Another guard rasped for them to be quiet. Loki turned away from Thor, but could feel his burning glare. 

The golden doors were opened. The first thing he noticed was the fresco that had colored the ceiling was no more. It lay in shambles on the ground, revealing another that depicted Hela, Odin, and surprisingly Laufey. Loki wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

From there his eyes were naturally drawn forward towards the dias. Flanking its base was two creatures. One was a wraith of a wolf, far larger than Loki had ever seen before. Just as stunning, if not more so was the gold and red dragon. Loki had forgotten about it in the chaos of Hela’s arrival. Now he knew he’d never forget it again. Dragons were a rare breed that were sought out for their powers and blessings. 

But then he saw Hela on the throne, Gungnir in hand and with no worry in her eyes. 

Loki and Thor were escorted forward. When they reached the stairs that led to the dias Loki didn’t hesitate to bow and introduce himself. “I am Prince Loki of Asgard. God of Mischief.” 

Thor wasn’t smart enough to do the same.

“What have you done to my father?!” Thor bellowed out. For once Thor’s shouts weren’t directed at Loki. 

Hela leaned forward, her eyes glinting with humor. “I did nothing to that old bag,” she said before giving a glance Loki’s way. He tried not to tense up, but failed. “He is dead. I am his first born and heir.” 

Thor roared as two guards held him back. “I am his first born! My coronation was—” 

“Interrupted,” Hela said. “In light of that, the natural line of succession falls to me.” Her grin was sharp and mischievous. 

Thor spit on the ground. “No one has ever heard of you! You are just a pretender!” 

“Your ignorance has no bearing on my rights. Besides, no mortal could ever hope to hold the throne of Asgard.” 

Thor lost himself, spitting threats and insults. 

Serpentine smoke shot from beside the throne, a hand wrapping around Thor’s throat. The smoke dissipated, revealing a man that could easily be mistaken for an Asgardian—But Loki knew better, his sharp teeth, fiery eyes, and smoke coming from his nose gave it away. He was a dragon. 

“With each word from your mouth I grow closer to killing you!” he growled out, flames licking down his face and chest. Loki could feel the burning heat even from his distance. “Make no mistake, little prince, you are holding on only by a thread.”

“Tony,” Hela called out. He dropped Thor and in another blossom of smoke he was once again at her side. 

“Hela.” He nodded slightly, a show of respect. 

She rolled her eyes at him before focusing again on Thor. “You live at the mercy of my whims. Do not think otherwise.” Her eyes narrowed as she turned towards Loki. He faltered. There was unbridled anger in her eyes. “And you, foolish prince, destroyed Jotunheim. I was storing something there of great value, a treasure.” She stood, a black axe appearing in her hand. “You shall pay with your life.”

Loki gathered up his magic to make a jump—but with the power of the All-Force he was rendered motionless.

“That would be a mistake,” Tony said while stepping in front of her. In a swift movement she swung the axe, but Tony caught it, his hand now a claw. “Have you forgotten your lessons on illusions? Can you not feel Odin’s magic dying on his skin?” 

Hela’s axe turned to ash as she sidestepped Tony. Loki felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He could barely breathe. Her booted heels clicked loudly with every step she took, piercing his thoughts like needles. Darkness seemed to follow in her wake, or was that merely her presence? 

The wraith wolf growled menacingly.

When they were face to face, she was of a height with him. Her eyes were the same shade as Odin’s had been, but that’s where the similarities ended. Her alabaster skin didn’t glow like Thor’s sun-kissed skin did. Her hair was dark with just the slightest of waves. She used magic where Odin despised the practice. 

It was almost as if— 

“Norns,” Hela gasped while taking a step back. She then smiled softly. “Maybe Odin did have a heart.” With a slow movement she reached out and cupped Loki’s face. He felt her magic on his skin—He felt  _ Odin’s  _ magic fleeing from it. 

Before he could beg her not to, his glamour was stripped away from him. 

Thor gasped. Loki closed his eyes, willing no one to see him, no one to see that he was a  _ monster. _

Her hand fell away from his cheek, but Loki didn’t open his eyes. “He never told you, did he?” Hela asked. Loki wanted to lash-out at her, but his tongue wouldn’t oblige him. Everything was lost. The little hope he had that Thor would still care for him was demolished. “You are my treasure.”

Loki’s eyes shot open in confusion. “Wha—what?” he stammered out. 

Her features were soft, where they had once been vicious. 

“Odin was the one who made the alliance. He married me off to King Laufey, yet raged when my loyalties went to my new home.” She laughed humorlessly. “I was his favorite weapon. He was furious when I no longer came at his beck and call—When I no longer bowed to him. He remarried and decreed that he’d have another child to become his heir. I wouldn’t let my birthright be stolen. We fought on Jotunheim. Were I at my full power we would have won, instead I was weakened from childbirth.” 

Loki’s eyes widened, trying to process all that she’d said. 

“You are my son, and my heir, Loki Helason.” 

And once more his world was upended. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do a one-shot or two after this, focusing more on Frostiron. Feel free to subscribe to the series or to me ;)


End file.
